A hidden secret
by carson34
Summary: One take Monday is back! Kensi has a secret that everyone wants to know


Author Note: It has been a long time since I wrote a one take Monday storyline but this was actually asked by another author to write. Thank you for sending me this request and I hope that you enjoy it.

Character Summary:

Callen: still works for NCIS:LA and just started to date Kensi

Kensi: still works for NCIS:LA and just started to date Callen. She has a little bit of a secret and worries about it getting out.

Chapter 1

Callen walked into the office waiting for his girlfriend to get there. They had just started to date and haven't moved to the next step and he is okay with that. He did not want to use her into anything that she wasn't ready for. Callen had been there about twenty minutes before Kensi got there.

"hey you." Callen greeted his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey you." Kensi greeted him.

Before they got a chance to talk, Eric called them upstairs to talk about the case. Kensi had something that got them a little worried. Callen knew that she would not be able to figure it out without knowing something with the computer. Callen knew that she did not care for computers.

Callen and Sam walked over to Sam's car. Callen did not know what was going on but knew that he was going to talk to Sam about Kensi.

"so did you think that you know what was going on with Kensi?" Sam asked his friend.

"no. I don't know what is going on with Kensi because there is something going on with her. I did not think that she knew about this stuff but then she did. I need to talk to her about what is going on." Callen responded to him.

Kensi decided to talk things with Eric. She knew that he had figured out things but she had to becareful so that way she could tell Callen about somethings before anyone else got a chance to tell him.

"you can't tell anyone about my secret." Kensi said to her friend

"I know I do but they need to know about what is going on. It's important to know about things." Eric said to her. "But it's nice to have another nerd around beside Nell"

"I know but you need to keep it a serect." Kensi responded to him

"I promise that I will try to keep it a serect but you need to tell Callen." Eric responded to her as he watched her walk away to go find Deeks.

Later on

Callen and Eric were sitting down trying to find out some more leads. Eric was freaking out that he was going to asked him about Kensi that he kept drinking a lot of water.

"Woah, you need to slow down. You are going to need to get a bathroom break soon." Callen said to him.

"Thanks for the tip." Eric said as they got back to work.

"So was it weird that Kensi knew that you were talking about before you did?" Callen asked him.

"A little but no. She's a smart girl." Eric said to him

"What is going on Eric? I know that she is a smart girl." Callen responded to him

"Nothing is going on. I would just talk to Kensi about things." Eric responded to him.

"I am going to talk to her since you don't make any sense." Callen revealed to him as he got up to leave the room.

Callen and Kensi were having their date night and they were enjoying it. Callen knew that he was going to have to talk to her about Eric had said and what she said earlier that day.

"hey so what was going on today?" Callen revealed to her.

"Nothing is going on beside that I am keeping something from you." Kensi said to her boyfriend. "As well as the team."

"What is it?" Callen responded to her.

"I know everything that Eric and Nell talk about. I am sorta a genius" Kensi revealed to him.

"Oh else knows about this." Callen responded to her.

"Just Hetty and now you." Kensi responded to him.

"So what you are telling me that when you go all genius on us that you are really like one. I am super proud that you are genius but you need to be honest with everyone the team." Callen responded to her.

She was surprised on how he was taking it. They finished their meal and then went to their own homes because tomorrow they were going to tell the team.

The next morning

Kensi was really nervous about telling the team. She knew that they needed to take things would change and that means that they needed to take care of things. She was happy that Callen was right there next to her.

"hey guys, I need to tell you guys something." Kensi revealed to get their attention. She looked over to both Callen and Hetty to get their support and she got it. "I'm a genius"

"So you are like me and Eric?" Nell responded to her really happy.

"Yes." Kensi responded to her friend as she looked over to everyone whom were just sitting there. They were really happy that she finally got this out.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. It's been so hot here that it's crazy. Tomorrow, I am filling up the pool and going swimming before I have to go to the dentist. I hate the dentist. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I will see you guys on Friday for chapter 3 of the Little Princess and hopefully a new storyline will be out but I am not going to reveal that storyline just yet. I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
